


Provocation

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: "My blade comes out at the...slightest provocation." Geitz finds out just how easily, when he happens upon Karel on laundry day. PWP, Karel/Geitz.





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by twitter chats with Kav - dynamic between Karel and Geitz inspired by art from here http://kid.flier.jp/rkf/top.htm - only, sluttier, if possible. Thanks, and good flipping night.

Karel was upstream for a reason - he didn't want to be _bothered_ as he got his clothes cleaned, washed the dirt, mud, blood from the cumulation of battles from his lavish coats, even found the supplies to oil, polish his boots.

He also didn't want to be around the rest of the army. He'd not have anyone gazing on him, bothering him.

As it stood, he was stripped down to nothing but close-fitting underthings as he worked stains into slowly lifting from the heavy fabric of his topmost coat. Red, rusty brown trailed through the water, and it was to his disappointment that he heard a soft cawing, saw a shock of violet hair crop up from the bushes nearby.

"Hmph- just you-" was Geitz's introduction, as though he didn't care.

Karel rolled his eyes. "Pf- who else- how's the bird?"

Geitz stepped from the bushes, in much the same as Karel wore. Scant. Exactly what he'd been working to avoid. Karel's gaze lingered too long to see if Geitz was doing the same.

Geitz waved Wilson off, shook his head to deter his landing again. "Away." He had to flap his hand around his head vigorously to make the point against the bird's persistence. The motion brought attention to the sort of thick muscling that could carry a crate of supplies or swing an ax or pick someone up and shove them against a-

Karel caught that thought before it completed, but not before heat came into his cheeks, he felt it suddenly to be a _very warm_ day. He let his hair fall into his face from where it had been pushed back, hoping to conceal his expression.

"A warm day," Geitz said, crossing the space between them. Karel felt his breath catch. Not so- close-

He looked away. "Don't you- have your own work to see to-"

"Why- you seem fevered-!" Geitz said, leaning closer and with a decidedly mischievous smile on his face. He reached, as though to push the hair back from Karel's face, and Karel snapped his hand up to close around Geitz's wrist, stop him.

"You presume-!" he exclaimed, but met Geitz's eyes finally, his own wide, and cheeks terribly red.

"You're _blushing_!"

"It is nothing!" Karel retorted, grip increasing in tension and pushing as though to shove Geitz away.

Geitz's smile grew wider. "And here I'd heard about how proud the Sacaen folk were as to never lie. I suppose there's some exceptions after all!"

Karel's chest felt tight, and at the proximity to the other man, so did the last of his clothes. Ah, but he did want it-! But to admit it-!! It was the true reason he avoided others in times such as these. To be so easy to entice, have so little control, was shameful.

Geitz leaned closer, using the captive arm almost to support himself.

"The famed and feared Sword Demon... so easy to get hot and bothered," he muttered, that smile still playing across his lips.

" _Hush_ ," Karel barked. "Tell nobody!" He pushed forward, lips meeting Geitz's, and meeting an enthusiastic response. As he'd- hoped? Feared? Just the sight of someone in such undress, enticing him like this- but perhaps he _deserved it_ after so long of resisting.

"Secret's safe with me," Geitz mumbled against his lips in the moments between hungry, frantic, fumbled kisses.

Karel let it sweep him up. Safe- sure. But for now, worth it. He used both hands to pull Geitz's face- mouth more tightly against his own. With his hands free, it seemed Geitz was going for a more direct, and forward goal, and was fondling him through the scant cloth that was really, truly in the way of anything and everything Karel wanted. The touch of firm hand against his cock made Karel jump, bite down on Geitz's lip, eliciting a little _growl_.

"Calm down, eh? Someone might think you wanted it," Geitz joked, and Karel met his eyes with a piercing gaze.

" _I do_."

Geitz returned to that same mischievous smile from earlier as that fondling turned into more determined stroking. "Just wanted to hear you say it."

Karel groaned, too distracted to form a retort. To have someone touch him this way- _it was all he wanted_ right now.

"You the take charge type?" Geitz asked, lips close to his ear.

Karel took in breath in a sharp hiss. " _You_."

"Feeling... _empty_ inside?" came the growled response, as Geitz let his lips drag down Karel's neck.

" _Shut up_!" Karel could feel the heat rising even more in his face, maybe to the tips of his ears even, as Geitz teased him.

"Don't worry.. I have just the thing!"

Karel felt now skin against skin as Geitz _finally_ had him stripped down and was stroking. What he hadn't expected was to be picked up- how was the man even strong enough--!

"Y-you!" he exclaimed, and yes all the same so, so terribly excited by the hands gripping his ass and bodily pushing him against the tree he'd been letting some of his laundry dry on. Thankfully, it wasn't some pine or another with rough bark.. the smooth bark of what may have been an aspen wouldn't have his skin all but peeled off by the time Geitz was finished with him.

"Do you want it?" Geitz asked, all but leering.

" _Yes- dammit!_ " Karel bit out, eyes dropping and the blush that had been fading slightly returning full force.

"Not exactly asking nice-"

Karel cut him off with a hungry, wet kiss. " _Please_ ," he growled.

Geitz smiled, had spit dripping down his fingers in short order. That he could hold him with only the one arm shocked Karel. Certainly the man was strong, but.. Karel didn't consider himself light. He let a hand linger appreciatively against Geitz's shoulder to steady himself, somewhat, legs around slim hips. He gritted his teeth at the sudden pressure, intrusion, but to his credit.. Geitz certainly seemed to know what he was doing. As he felt slick fingers stretch, ease him into being able to take what Geitz was offering, Karel couldn't help but sigh - he tried to cut it off, but it was definitely heard. He clenched his teeth, hoping it was only heard by his _partner_. He didn't want prying eyes seeing this- any of it.

He brought a hand to his own mouth to silence himself as fingers were replaced by something much more filling. As Geitz slid his cock in, Karel's teeth came close to breaking the skin. He tilted his head back, hissing tightly through clenched teeth. Geitz took advantage, pressed lips to his neck as Karel felt how easily he was able to take that. If he weren't already red.. He let his legs secure around Geitz's hips, rock against him some, leveraging his own strength to get more, faster. That was all he'd been looking for, that fullness, and then how the other man's cock seemed to have just the right curve to hit _just so_.

" _Fast-_ " he gasped, realizing his own terrible impatience.

"Mm- can't I even enjoy it?" Geitz asked against his throat, dragging his lips up between words to the curve of Karel's jaw, his earlobe, to whisper directly into his ear. "You might like it more if you didn't get to finish so fast."

Karel groaned, an almost petulant sound at first, but quickly turning into one of deep pleasure. To finally get even the beginnings of release, when lately, it had been so _disappointing_ in battle! His breath came in heavy gasps as he tried to, for once, _listen_ , to what Geitz had said, because it would be better if he could just-

He seized up, he was sure coating Geitz's stomach with cum. It was like fire- he just couldn't hold back, and nearly as well couldn't stop the yell he'd have surely made if he wasn't using all the willpower he had. Toned down to a slightly higher moan, it was still a little louder than he'd have wanted.

He felt a chuckle against his shoulder. "Been waiting a while for that, eh?" And yet, Geitz's voice was not entirely level either. "Suppose I'll cut us short.."

It was the sudden rush of speed that had Karel wondering- could he go _again_? It was so much, almost too much, and yet, he could feel his body responding, or more accurately, that he'd never fully _stopped_ responding. And as Geitz leaned into him, felt that firmness pressed between their bodies-

"Greedy, too! Mm- _hot_ -" Karel let his eyes meet Geitz's, and caught that smug fucking look- _fuck him_ -

" _More_ ," he growled. And felt things slow agonizingly down. The damn merchant prince could be such a brat, couldn't he? "Don't you know- who I _am_?"

Geitz smiled, grinding in and out in short stokes, but in deep. "Sure do! A guy that likes to stalk me around-" punctuated with a sudden, sharp thrust, which had Karel sucking in air- "and be a real creep!" Another- and another- "And finally told me what he wanted!"

" _Pf_ -" Karel attempted, but it fluttered into a moan.

Geitz pushed in hard, moved in a series of long, fast strokes. It was sudden when Karel felt himself pressed firmly against the tree, trembles in Geitz's hold on him. The telltale moan told him what he already knew, and while Geitz didn't drop him, he did feel that his grip was more tenuous, tired.

Karel's brows knitted together. He had _really_ wanted another, but he'd not show that now. He let his legs drop, and Geitz eased him back onto his feet, then dropped to his knees with a decidedly wry grin. Karel's eyes narrowed, and his lips parted to show teeth in a smile.

"Tch- not as though you-" he had started, but was cut off by his cock being engulfed fully in Geitz's mouth. He could tell the intent here was definitely speed, as wet lips moved so tightly, and all the way down his length. The eye contact Geitz maintained was the icing. It didn't take long at all to finish then a second time, which was without warning- well, beyond the full-body tremors, hand over his face as he sank his teeth into the back of his hand.

Geitz opted to swallow, he noticed, and pulled back after a moment.

"Always the shy ones," he said, and Karel knelt then in front of him.

"You have some-" he said, indicating a dribble from the side of Geitz's mouth first with his finger, but then leaning in and catching it with his tongue.

Geitz lured him back into a kiss with that closeness, and Karel didn't resist, let himself be drawn in, hot, wet, needy. When Geitz pulled back to stand, Karel found himself looking up, eyes dilated, and yet so, so spent.

"Again? Next time you're sneaking around, maybe we should do that again instead of your skulking off!" Geitz said, sauntering back the way he'd come, and leaving Karel alone to the tingle still in his lips, the empty feeling as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. Yes- maybe he would.


End file.
